


tere ishq mein marjawan

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Confrontations, Episode 112, F/M, Heavy Angst, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: That fateful day, it wasn't Vansh who fell off the cliff. It was Riddhima.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 3





	tere ishq mein marjawan

“Aaj apni dhoke ki aag ki dariya mein dooba hi diya na tumne mujhe Riddhima?”

Riddhima vehemently shook her head. She took careful steps towards him, not wanting him to take any drastic actions.

“Vansh, please meri baat suno.”

“Ab sune kehne ke liye bacha hi kya hai Riddhima?”

“Bahut kuch. Tum,” She gulped, “tum please mujhe ek mauka do, mein-”

“Mauka?” He scoffed. “Jab se tum meri zindagi mein aayi ho, hamare beech har ek beeta hua pal tumhare liye ek mauka hi tha Riddhima.”

She took more steps towards him.

With a smile on his lips, he spoke, “Ek kahavat bahut suni thi. Aaj jee bhi liya.” Dread filled Riddhima. “Yeh ishq nahi aasan. Aag ka dariya hai aur doob ke jaana hai.”

“Nahi,” Her heart beat fast. “Vansh!”

He took another step back, and Riddhima ran to end the distance between them. She had aimed for his hand but missed. In split seconds, she reached out again, and caught onto the lapels of his shirt. Mustering all the strength her little body could produce, she pulled him up, and switched their positions.

Once she knew he was out of danger, she pushed him further back.

“HOW DARE YOU!” She screamed at him. She pushed him again. “Tumhari himmat kaise hui aisa karne ki?”

Fury running through his veins, he grabbed Riddhima by the shoulders, and shook her. “Himmat ki shabashi toh tumhe milne chahiye Riddhima. Mujhe dhoka dena kaafi nahi tha na tumhare liye, jo tum meri behen ke peeche chalegi?”

Riddhima stared at him with widened eyes.

“Ab yeh mat kehna ki tumhe kuch pata nahi.” He let her go with a forceful push. “Tumne mere saath jo kiya so kiya, but Siya ke saath tumne jo kiya, uske liye tumhe kabhi kaafi nahi milegi.”

“Siya?” Worried, Riddhima asked, “Kya hua Siya ko?”

“Oh come on!” Vansh groaned, “Ab toh apna natak chod do!”

“Vansh saaf saaf batao, kya hua Siya ko?” She pleaded.

“Jaan lene ki koshish hai tumne.” He yelled. Putting a hand on his neck, with manic eyes, he said, “Yaha, gale pe churi rakh ke kaata hai tumne.” Riddhima was horrified. “Kya bigada tha usne tumhara? Huh? Usse tumhara sach pata chal gaya toh tum usse maar dalo gi?” She shook her head. “Sach toh mujhe bhi pata hai.” Vansh turned around to briefly point at Kabir. “Apne aashiq ke saath mujhe bhi maar do gi?”

Riddhima clutched her head, and took a step back.

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint sweetheart, but mein itni aasani se nahi marne wale.”

She looked up at him, absolutely defeated.

“Mein toh yeh chahti bhi nahi Vansh. Agar chahti toh mein tumhari lambi umar ke liye har roz dua nahi karti. Bhooke peth Karwa Chauth ka vrat nahi rakh thi.” She swiped at her cheeks. With a sad smile, she said, “But yeh sab bol ne se kya fyada. Mein ab tumhe kuch bhi kahun tumhe yakeen thodi na hoga.” She stepped closer to him, and lightly touched his cheek. “Bas ek sach hai. Agar ho sake toh yakeen kar lena.”

Though he had his jaw clenched, Vansh trembled. His red watery eyes betrayed the words he spoke.

Standing on her tiptoes, she lightly placed a kiss on his lips, and through her tears, uttered the words she had been longing to say, “I love you Vansh.”

He remained silent, but she felt the skip in his heartbeat. The tears that fell from his eyes were enough to make her final decision. She had done more than enough damage; caused him more pain than he deserved in a whole lifetime.

A few steps back was all it took for Riddhima to fall from the same edge Vansh had been standing on. It happened so quickly, neither men had the time to react. Her name rang through the air, and faded as she fell further down. It would undoubtedly hurt when she lands with a devastating blow. But she didn’t want the cracking of her bones to be the last thing she experienced. She wanted it to be the warm love she had received from Vansh, however brief it was.

And so, as she fell, she flooded her mind with memories of Vansh.

Of how glorious his face looked when he smiled.

Of him laughing because of her childish antics.

Of how safe he made her feel in his arms.

Of how she knew for a fact no one loved her more in this world than him.

And of how she will never love anyone more than him ever again.


End file.
